To Find You
by xxYaoiLoverIncognitoxx
Summary: Sasuke is a little boy who is completely insane. When only 7 yrs. old, he gets moved to a white, padded room but somehow he managed to escaped and murder someone. Sasuke gets moved to prison and after a few years, he meets a new recruit by the name of Minato Namikaze who he starts to get acquainted with. Minato starts to tell Sasuke about his family... Click for the full review!
1. Chapter 1: Triggered

To Find You

Au Universe SasuNaru

* * *

Me- Hello kiddies and welcome to our new story called "To Find You."

Sasuke- This time I'm seme.

Naruto- Not fair, xx.

Yukoi- You should give Sasuke a chance to be seme as well, Naruto.

Me- Yukoi is right; Sasuke is never seme. Well, here's the summary!

* * *

Summary- Sasuke is a little boy who is completely insane. When only 7 yrs. old, he gets moved into a white, padded room but somehow he escaped and murdered someone. Sasuke gets moved to prison and after a few years, he meets a new recruit by the name of Minato Namikaze who he starts to get acquainted with. Minato starts to tell him about his family especially his youngest son, Naruto Uzumaki, who is going through problems with depression. After a few more months, Sasuke escapes from jail and starts to move around a lot. He goes as far as dying his hair, cutting it, wearing contacts, and even faking a different gender.

Then, one day he sees Minato and threatens to kill him to which Minato only laughs and says he won't tell anyone. They make a promise that Sasuke must find Naruto and make him happy. Minato one day is killed and that's when Sasuke gets serious about finding Naruto. He starts his journey through hell, seemly mute red heads, annoying people and ignorant police to find Naruto. Will he find him or die trying?

* * *

Sasuke- That was an awesome summary, xx.

Naruto- Honestly, that makes me want to be – wait! I'm going to be uke to a LOONEY?!

Me -Yes, now shut up.

Yukoi- You truly are amazing!

Me- Thanks, and also Sasuke's parents will be in this fic. Mikoto and Fugaku do play the bad people though. Itachi's the good one. So sit back, grab some tissues and enjoy.

~Story Start~

"talking"

_Thinking_

**_screaming_**

* * *

The door opened and in walked a pale woman with black hair and coal eyes. Behind her was a man with pale skin as well, coal black eyes and slightly gray hair. Holding onto the woman's arm was a boy, around the age of 12, same pale skin but he had scarlet eyes and long dark hair cascading down his back, and tears falling down his cheeks. Walking in front of them was a little boy aound the age of 7, with porcelain skin, crimson, blood-red eyes, spiky raven-like hair that oddly stood up in the back and a huge, white smile from ear to ear. The woman, Mikoto Uchiha, the man, Fugaku Uchiha, the 12 yr. boy, Itachi Uchiha, and the 7 yr. old boy, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi walked, pleading with his mother and father.

Itachi- "Mom, dad, please don't do this to Sasuke. He's only 5, he doe-"

Mikoto- "Itachi, be quiet. Sasuke is an insane little boy who needs to be put away from the real world."

Itachi- "But mom, we can fix this. All we have to do is-"

Fugaku- "Enough, Itachi! Your mother is right, your little brother is mentally unstable and this is where he needs to be."

Itachi- "But-"

Mikoto- "Just a week ago, didn't he threaten to kill you?"

Itachi- "Yes mom, but he always apologizes afterward. He doesn't mean it mom; he's a good boy."

Fugaku- "Itachi, we will not argue with a 12 yr. old boy. Now be quiet."

Sasuke ran up to Mikoto and lightly tugged on pants leg.

Sasuke- "Mommy come on. We can go play now. The nice man just opened the door for us."

Mikoto- "How about you and Itachi go play. We'll stand here and wait, okay."

Mikoto falsely smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke returned it with a lop-sided smile of his own. Sasuke ran over to Itachi, grabbed his hand, stopped and frowned.

Sasuke- "Nii-san, why are you crying?"

Itachi felt heartbroken; it was either tell him the truth and risk getting Sasuke upset or tell him a lie and save him the trouble of going back to his abusive parents.

Itachi- "I'm crying because I get to play with you Sasuke. I'm just so happy."

Sasuke- "Well, let's go Itachi nii-san."

Sauke ran into the white, softly-padded room when suddenly he felt Itachi's hand being snatched away from his and the door slamming shut. Sasuke ran over to the door and stared to pull the knob but it was locked. Sasuke screamed until Mikoto came over to the door.

Mikoto- "Sasuke, you belong here. You don't have a straight mind and so you will stay here. You are an insane little boy and you will never see the light of day again. Goodbye schizo."

Sasuke was scared and also angry. _How the hell could they leave just him here? Even if they didn't want him, he was sure Itachi did, but maybe they would leave him here._ As soon as he thought that, Itachi loudly screamed his name.

Itachi- "_**SASUKE! No, listen to me! I will see you again, I promise! I will find you baby brother. Little brother, I LOVE YOU!"**_

With those last words they started to walk towards the door until Sasuke screamed to them.

Sasuke- "_**Hey lady, yeah you bitch and the one who's holding my aniki. When I get out of here, I'm going to find you and slit your fucking throats wide open! Aniki, I will get out of here and find you**_!"

Upon those last words they walked out of the door leaving Sasuke behind forever. Or at least Mikoto and Fugaku thought so. But even Itachi and Sasuke knew that there was more to see of Sasuke Uchiha. There stood in the window of the door leading into the white room, Sasuke Uchiha with a smirk on lips and murderous glint in his eyes.

They would have hell to pay for fucking up his life.

~Story End~

* * *

Me- So far so good, right?

Yukoi- Gives off the sense of impending doom; I love it!

Sasuke- Yep, you two are definitely related. Naurto too.

Naruto, Yukoi and I- Shut up, teme!

Sasuke- Naru, you have found your siblings.

Me- Whatever. Well, review and tell me what you think! Also give me some ideas for the next chapter. Everybody!

Everyone- Ja Ne!

Itachi- If you review, tonight I'll be in your room smexing up your plushies.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

To Find You

* * *

Me- Hello and welcome to the second installment of "To Find You."

Sasuke- You're doing really good, xx.

Me – I know! I got a review and favorite on the first day. Maybe I should right more stories with Sasuke being a nutcase. (Rubs chin thoughtfully)

Yukoi- Since she forget last time let's make this quick so we can get to the story.

Disclaimer- Don't own. Nough said.

Warning- Cursing and I mean a lot! CrazySasuke! Everything will get sort of creepy but if you're still reading this then you'll love it anyways.

Naruto- Everyone is being an idiot so enjoy chapter two of "To Find You."

~Story Start~

_Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

_It's been three months since I've been in this hell hole. I don't have anything to do but try to escape. I managed to fuck up the walls until they put me into a fucking straight jacket. What the fuck is so straight about it anyway; the damn thing wraps around your fucking body like a fucking snake. Makes me want to wrap it around someone's neck and watch them gasp for air. Anyways, I've found a new way to entertain myself; just simply fuck with the guards. Maybe I can get one of those fucking idiots to unlock the door, kill them and then go find my parents. I still have yet to escape and find Itachi. The tears in his eyes are enough to keep me lashing out and not give up. Fucking 7 yr. old genius and my so called "parents" are ditsy enough not to know, but they will know when I stab a knife through their pathetic throats. They deserve to die and it will be by the hands of me. For my aniki._

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke hobbled over to the door and called for one of the guards. A woman with long, red hair, tan skin and red eyes by the name of Karin walked over to the door. She spoke to Sasuke in an annoyed voice.

Karin- "What is it now Sasuke?"

Sasuke- "Don't get your life fucked up because of your fucking attitude."

Karin considerably straightened up and made her tone a little softer knowing the boy behind the door was lethal.

Karin- "Is there something you want, Sasuke- san?"

Sasuke- "Better, now unlock the door so I can go to the bathroom."

Karin- "I'm not so sure sir."

Sasuke- "Why the fuck not?!"

Karin- "W-Well you did just threaten me."

Sasuke- "Just open the damn door. I don't have time for this shit!"

Karin quickly unlocked the door not wanting to piss Sasuke even more and put handcuffs onto the buckles holding the sleeves of straight jacket together. Sasuke could escape from them again and cause serious damage. Last time he got out he managed to put one of the guards into the hospital for a good portion of a month. Everyone had to be on their toes and alert.

Karin walked to the bathroom with Sasuke oblivious to his plans. They walked past the security camera room where the officer who supposedly watching his every move (as he put it) was sleeping and Sasuke smirked_; perfect timing_. When they got to the bathroom Karin slowly undid the handcuffs, then the buckles. She quickly opened the door and Sasuke walked in. The door shut behind him and he immediately went to work looking for the thing that would set him free. He looked in every nook and cranny until he came upon it resting against the bottom of the toilet. A small file; to anyone else this simple piece of metal was trifle; but to him, it meant freedom. He secretly thanked Karin for filing her nails in the bathroom and hid it under his palm and wrist then put his hand into his sleeve. Sasuke flushed the toilet, washed his hand (the one that wasn't hiding the file) and knocked on the door, signaling Karin he was finished. She opened to door and they continued their journey back to Sasuke's hell hole.

~Later on that night~

Sasuke sat in his room watching the guards not too closely but enough to be able to predict their next move.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

_How dumb are these fucking people; they are making everything so fucking easy. The security booth is right across the hall from me and the officer is still sleep. How I would love to watch him die slowly by my hands; almost gives me an erection. I'll get the chance, just a little while longer._

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke watched closely as the guards talked. Now there were two; a pale guy, with sharp teeth and purple eyes (Suigetsu) and the same woman from earlier. Soon it became even darker outside and then Sasuke went to work. Within the sleeve, he pushed the file up into his palm until he had a steady grip on it. Then, he stuck it through the fabric and began moving the file back and forth while closely watching the guards. Finally after a few minutes, the last thread of the sleeve broke and fell from the buckle. Sasuke put his hand through the hole in the sleeve and unbuckled the other. Then, he silently crawled over to the door and put the file into the keyhole setting to the task immediately. When he turned the file to the right there was a soft 'click' signaling the door was unlocked.

Sasuke almost laughed at how seemly easy this would be. Too bad the guards would have to die; not that he didn't want to kill them. Sasuke waited until both guards turned their heads then he carefully opened the door and slipped out the door. Blood-lust took over Sasuke as he silently crept over to Karin and put a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. He laid her down on the floor and began to softly speak to her.

Sasuke- "Didn't I tell you that your attitude would get your life fucked up. I guess you thought I was playing. Well, that's where you're dead wrong, stupid bitch."

Karin's muffled screams must have trigged the other guard because he started to reach for his gun that was stuck in its' holder. Sasuke internally laughed; _so cliché_. Sasuke quickly aimed the file at the guard and threw it hitting the man square in the eye. Blood started to pour down his face and Sasuke groaned and got painfully hard at the sight. He stood over Karin and lifted his boot-clad foot and stomped into her chest hearing her chest bones crackle under the pressure. Sasuke repeated this action over and over until her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then he made a break for the exit until he heard a loud shot and suddenly he felt pain in his ankle. He looked down and marveled at the sight of blood spewing from his ankle. Suddenly Sasuke felt extremely angry and looked up to see the previously sleeping officer holding a gun and tranquilizer shooter. Just rich; now he had this guy to deal with. Sasuke slowly stood against the concrete wall to his left and looked the orange-haired officer dead in the eyes. Then Sasuke spoke to him in a murderous, blood-curdling voice.

Sasuke- Don't be a hero, baka. You will regret it; I promise.

With those words the officer by the name of Juugo shot three tranquilizer darts at Sasuke. Sasuke slid down the wall, suddenly feeling sleepy and just when Sasuke was about to pass out he uttered his last words as of being free from that dreaded, white room.

Sasuke- Dirty motherfucking pigs. There will be hell to pay.

Then everything went black.

~Story End~

* * *

Me- Hey, you know how you watch a movie and it's really good?

Sasuke- Yeah, why?

Me- Then you watch the sequel and it sucks ass?

Yukoi- Where are you going with this?

Me- Well, that's what just happened to this story. The first chapter was awesome and the second sucks ass.

Naruto- Well, we will just have to wait to know what the reviewers think. Review, our little smut babies!

Me- That or Sasuke will show up at your door! (Girly scream) Shut up Naruto.

Naruto- Sorry, ummm…Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: The Newbie

To Find You

* * *

Me- Whassup! Chapter 3 and I bet all my little followers are just so excited!

Yukoi- Hey, you are posting up chapters for this but not for "Can You Help Me?"

Me- Well, -

Naruto- People enjoy this story more.

Sasuke- True, you got one review for that story and it was only to tell you to improve, xx.

Me- SHUT UP! Alright, we will argue about this afterwards but now-

Yukoi- Dummy you forgot again.

Warning- Cursing, mentions of sex, and mild violence

Disclaimer- Don't own. Damn.

~Story Start~

_Thinking_

"Talking_"_

**Screaming**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and groaned loudly. A light shone in his eyes causing him to close them once again. There a voice to his right and he lolled his head that way. When he opened his eyes he saw a man with gray, wild hair and a turtleneck covering most of his face, probably so inmates couldn't see his facial features. Sasuke looked around the room and noticed he wasn't in that white room anymore. Sasuke spoke lowly in a gravelly voice hoping he would be heard.

Sasuke- "Who are you and more importantly, what the fuck do you want with me?"

Sasuke silently laughed knowing exactly what they wanted. The silver-haired man turned towards him, giving what he assumed was a smile.

?- "Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake. You are Sasuke Uchiha ,correct?"

Sasuke- "I'm sure you already know that, dumbass."

Kakashi- "You're a feisty little 7 yr. old. You even managed to kill two people."

Sasuke- "I was aiming for more, but back to the task at hand. What do you want from me? I don't have all day and your wasting your fucking breath talking to me and also my time, you dirty fucking pig."

Suddenly Kakashi stood up straight and stepped to the side. In walked a lady around the age of 50 but looked no older than 22, honey-blond hair in two ponytails, tan skin, brown eyes, a huge rack and a jewel resting in the middle of her head.

Kakashi- "Good morning, Chief Tsunade."

Tsunade**- "Good morning?! This is not a fucking good morning! We got a 7 yr old murderer who killed two of our officers. Where is that little shit anyways?"**

Sasuke- "I'm over here bitch."

Tsunade stomped over to Sasuke and grabbed his collar to the short-sleeved, navy blue shirt he was currently in.

Tsunade- "**You are going directly to jail, do you hear me? You will never see the light of day again."**

Sasuke suddenly lashed out; hearing those words again triggered something deep inside of him giving him the want to kill and hurt.

Sasuke**-" I bet your sloppy ass I will, you dumb whore. You're just as idiotic as Mikoto. You both will suffer by my hands! I will get out of here and find Itachi and no one will stop me. I mean NO ONE!"**

Tsunade just stood back and snapped her fingers. Kakashi and the guy from the Insane Asylum, Juugo, scooped him up from the chair, and handcuffed him.

Tsunade- "Goodbye. You're just another loony who needs to be put away."

Sasuke smirked and looked back at Tsunade then he softly spoke to Kakashi.

Sasuke- "Hey, even your dumbass knows I'm going to get out of here right?"

Kakashi- "I have a feeling."

With that they commenced to lead Sasuke to his new home; in prison.

~Seven Years Later~

Sasuke's P.O.V.

_It's been seven fucking years since I've been here. Everything is going smoothly; I made friends with Kakashi after succeeding in killing Juugo. It was easy really; he came in to check on me, I threw on the bed and smothered him. I think I may have come a little when I heard his muffled screaming. It was just so fucking hot, but anyways I still haven't come up with any ways to escape. I just need a diversion; something simple._

Normal .

Sasuke was interrupted from his musings when Kakashi screamed his name.

Kakashi- "Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood up from sitting on his metal-framed bed and walked over to the iron-bar door.

Sasuke- "What is it, Hatake?"

Kakashi- "It's been seven years Sasuke. Your 14 and you can use first-name bases."

Sasuke- "Just answer the fucking question, Hatake."

Sensing that Sasuke was getting impatient, Kakashi decided to stop teasing him.

Kakashi- "I want you to meet the new recruit. His name's Minato Namikaze and since he's new, try not to scare him."

Sasuke- "Fine I'll be a good boy. Now go and get him, you fucker."

Kakashi walked off and in no time came back with an apprehensive man who seemed to nervous. He had blond, long, spiky hair that reached to his shoulder, blue eyes, tan unmarked skin and a nervous smile. When he spoke to Sasuke he stuttered a little.

Minato- "H-Hi, my name's-"

Sasuke- "I know already. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You're a newbie anyways."

Minato exhaled deeply and slightly relaxed his posture.

Sasuke- "Relax, you're too tense; usually when people get too tense I just want to fuck them up.

Minato's eyes went as wide as saucers. This 14 yr old boy seemed so intelligent seeing as he sent most to his life in prison, well that's what he read anyways."

Sasuke- "Hey, snap back dummy. Geez, please don't one those stupid fucks who doesn't see me coming then it will be too easy to kill you."

Minato- "Wha-"

Sasuke- (Chuckles) "Didn't I tell you already? I'm not going to kill you. I only kill who I need to and don't be one of those people; just stay the fuck out of my way."

Minato- "You know Sasuke, I just may be able to get along with you after all."

Sasuke- "Same here Minato; or at least until I escape."

Kakashi- "When do you plan to escape Sasuke? You keep saying that and even I know it's bound to happen but when exactly?"

Sasuke- "Soon Kakashi; very soon."

Over a minimum of three weeks Sasuke and Minato began to become more acquainted. They started to talk about everything; Sasuke's tortured life and even sometimes sex but one conversation really sparked Sasuke's interest. They were talking about Minato's family.

Minato- Well Sasuke, I have a lovely wife by the name of Kushina. Would you like to see a picture of her?

Minato reached into his green, bullet-proof vest and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a picture and gave it to Sasuke to look over. Sasuke grabbed the picture and scanned over it momentarily going into shock. Then he handed it back to Minato and spoke in an amused voice.

Sasuke- "Your wife reminds me of a bitch I killed when I was 7. She had red hair, red eyes and tan skin just like Mrs. Namikaze."

Minato took the picture back and changed the subject over to his two sons.

Minato- "I have kids too you know. A 13 yr old boy named Naruto Uzumaki and a 20 yr old named Kyuubi Namikaze."

Sasuke- "Well, got any pictures of them? I mean I can't just magically see what the fuck they look like."

Minato- "Yeah hold on."

Minato got out two more pictures and handed them over to Sasuke. Sasuke took them and looked them over.

Minato- "The red-head is Kyuubi and the blond is Naruto."

Sasuke- "Naruto looks just like you but what's with his cheeks? Kyuubi looks like Mrs. Namikaze though."

When Sasuke uttered that question, Minato seemed to get tense and spoke in a gruff voice.

Minato- "He did to himself. See, he has depression problems and I guess one day it became too much for him to handle and so he took a razor and cut his cheeks. This happened just a year ago by the way."

Sasuke- "Damn. Those cut are really straight, he must have had practice."

Minato- "Yeah, later on that day when I was cleaning his cheeks, I accidentally leaned on his wrist and he hissed. When I looked at them I could see the cut marks."

Sasuke- "Hey Minato, as long as he doesn't end up like me, he will be fine."

Minato- "I guess you're right, you fucking loony."

Sasuke- "Yet, you still talk to this fucking loony."

Minato-"Hey, where is Kakashi at?"

Sasuke- "Who gives a shit?"

They sat there laughing trying to enjoy the little sanity they had in a prison house.

~Somewhere on the other side of town~

A lone figure walked through a quiet three bedroom apartment with a smile with plastered on their face.

?- "I'm waiting for you little brother. Mom and dad will pay."

~Story End~

* * *

Me- So far so good right?

Naruto- Hell yeah!

Yukoi- I agree with Naruto; it's going gre-

Sasuke-MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M COMING MIKOTO!

Me- Let's get the hell out of here! Ja Ne! (Runs away)


	4. The beginning of a long journey home

To Find You/AU Universe

* * *

Me- It's just Yukoi and I today.

Yukoi- Trying to cut it short so we can just get to the story.

Me- Anyways, enjoy. I'm sort of feeling really crappy but don't worry, I _**will**_ make this worth reading.

Warning- Extreme violence (Tsunade will get severely hurt), lots of cursing and gore (blood, death, etc.)

Disclaimer- Again, don't own!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Screaming**_

Whispering

~Story Start~

* * *

It's been a little over two months and Sasuke finally came up with an escape plan. He got all the things would need to get out; pliers from the engineering room, three knives from the kitchen, ropes, a pair of soft-soled shoes thanks to Kakashi, gloves, pepper so when dogs were sent to track him they wouldn't be able to, clean, normal clothes, a jacket, a gun and about 7,000 dollars thanks to Kakashi and Minato. Everything would go perfect; now just to be patient.

~Night time~

Night fall came and Sasuke prepared himself getting ready to go for it. When the lights turned off and the warden left Sasuke set to work. Kakashi had left his cell open just a crack so it would go unnoticed by others but Sasuke would be able to see it. Sasuke silently pushed the cell open already having his normal clothes on and the jacket. Sasuke already knew that no one was watching him; Minato had been set on watch duty but in reality Minato was standing in the hallway on the other side of the door leading to their head quarters. Sasuke tip-toed over to the door and knocked lightly on the cold metal. Slowly the door opened and out stepped Sasuke who shut it softly behind him. There stood Minato who softly smiled down at Sasuke and Sasuke returned it with a twisted smile of his own. Sasuke softly whispered to Minato.

Sasuke- "Are you sure you want to help beca-"

Minato- "Look we are already this far, might as well do it. Now give it here.

Sasuke took one of the three knives from his deep pocket and handed it to Minato. Minato grabbed it and held it in front of his stomach and then stabbed himself deeply. Minato fell against the wall panting slightly and handed the knife back to Sasuke.

Sasuke- "Lay down here, Kakashi should be back for his shift any minute now. Listen, I will never fucking forget you. I promise.

Minato- "Now is not the time for fucking promises; you should be hurrying you dumbass!"

Sasuke nodded, wiped the blood from the knife onto Minato's vest and ran down the hallway not glancing back. He silently slid against the wall like the sneaky bastard he was. When he reached his destination he silently slid in the office, rope and knife in hand. He silently crept behind the lone figure sitting at the desk and put the rope into said person's mouth and started to wrap up their body with the rest of the rope that hung loose. Sasuke then laid the person the ground and spoke silently but with an undertone of impending torture.

Sasuke- "Should have listened when I said you would suffer by my hand, Tsunade."

Tsunade just wriggled within the ropes and stared wide-eyed.

Sasuke- "Now you truly will. I never break promises and I'm going to fulfill this one right now."

Sasuke took the knife and slit Tsunade's shirt open right over her stomach. He then slightly stuck the knife into her stomach then began carving an 'S' into it. Once he'd done that he took the knife and stabbed her deep in the thigh and dragged it through her thigh until he reached her knee. Sasuke did this to the other, when that was done he brought the knife to her cheek and sliced into it and watched as tears slid down her cheeks slightly mixing with the blood. Sasuke smirked, got up and walked out the door, but not before throwing a murderous look at her then walked out the door.

Sasuke crept around every corner until he came to the front door; the one that would lead him to freedom. He crept over to the door searching for the keypad. Once he found it, he unscrewed it with the knife and began snipping the required wires. Once all the right wires were cut the automatic door opened and Sasuke stepped out breathing the fresh air. He only had a few seconds to enjoy it before remembering there were watch towers; two to be exact. Sasuke softly took two knives from his pockets and with extreme, acquainted accuracy, aimed them at the sleeping guards and in only minutes they both fell limp with their towers. Sasuke then took the pepper out of his pocket and started to sprinkle it on the ground. Once he reached the gate. He looked back and whispered softly to himself.

Sasuke- "I'm coming aniki."

~With Itachi~

Itach sat in his apartment enjoying a cup of tea when suddenly he felt like someone had said "I'm coming aniki." Itachi dropped his cup of tea on the floor with shattered on the floor and rushed over to the phone dialing up a number he remembered by heart. The tone beeped for a little over a minute until a male with a low husky voice answered the phone.

?- "Hello, who is this?"

Itachi- It's me; listen sweety. Sasuke is out. I just know it.

?- "Are you sure?"

Itachi**- Listen, I know damn it! Now bring your ass over here now!**

Itachi sat in his kitchen ready to jump for joy. Sasuke was finally out. The 19 yr old would finally see his brother again. Patience was truly a virtue.

* * *

~Two weeks later~

Sasuke's .

_It's been two weeks and I'm walking in the middle of no-fucking-where. I really hope Itachi can wait just a little longer for me; I just have to find a way back to civilization. I've started snipping my hair so that it doesn't look like the same way. At least until I make it back to the real world; and guess what Mikoto? I am looking at the fucking sun now you stupid bitch! I hope you're ready to die._

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke walked through the burning heat wishing he had a small amount of liquid, blood would do. Then a car drove up to Sasuke and stopped. Sasuke stood alert but didn't arm himself seeing as if it could be someone who could help him. A man with brown, shaggy hair, pale skin, and red eyes stepped out of the 4x4 Ford Explorer and walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke was stunned; a man he hadn't seen in years was here to help him. His crazy lunatic of an uncle, Madaara Uchiha.

Madaara- "Long time, nephew. You look different though, is it your hair?"

Sasuke ran over to Madaara and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke lightly began crying.

Sasuke- "I wished you so much, Uncle Madaara."

Madaara picked Sasuke and up hugged him tightly.

Madaara- "I missed you too. Now let's go before someone catches up to us."

They both got in the car and drove off. Madaara placed a clear case and Sasuke dried his eyes and stared puzzled.

Sasuke- "What the fuck is this and more importantly why the fuck do I need it?"

Madaara- "Contacts you little fucker. Put them in."

Sasuke- "Ahh. Okay."

Sasuke opened the case and inside it held two green, pupil- shaped, fake irises. He put one on the tip of his finger, opened up the overhead view and began to put it in. Once he put both in he turned towards Madaara and blinked.

Sasuke- "How do they look?"

Madaara- "Well, once you dye your hair you will look completely different."

Sasuke- "Alright; hey, do you still have any contact with Itachi?"

Madaara- "Sadly, no. Once he got old enough he stopped contacting me. I'm guessing whenever he wants to contact me there is some guy by the name of Kyuubi wh-"

Sasuke- "Kyuubi?"

Madaara- "Yeah, what of it?"

Sasuke- "Nothing, go ahead."

Madaara- "Anyways Kyuubi usually calls me, I'm presuming they're-"

Sasuke- "Dating keep going."

Madaara- "**Stop interrupting you little shit**! As I was saying, usually I get a call from him but never Itachi."

Sasuke "Well-….wait do you know where he lives?"

Madaara- "No."

Sasuke- "**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW, YOU DAMN IDIOT?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND ME?!"**

Madaara- "Hey, no need to scream, nephew."

Sasuke- "My bad, just a little frustrated from being in prison for seven fucking years."

Madaara- "It's cool and I found you because Itachi told me to just drive to some crazy prison and hey I just saw my little, crazy-ass nephew walking down the road and just decided to pick him up. See, **Tobi is a good boy!"**

Sasuke- "Still retarded I see."

Madaara- "Yep and since you're out you're staying with me."

Sasuke- "Alright, but you don't still live in Konoha do you?"

Madaara- "No I live in Sound now and Sasuke get some rest, you're starting to look like a panda with those bags under your eyes."

Sasuke yawned loudly, nodded and leaned back into the plush seat and fell asleep. As soon as Sasuke fell asleep, Madaara's phone began to vibrate. He picked it up, and pressed the answer button.

Madaara- "Hello? This is Madaara speaking and who may you be?"

?- "It's me, numb nuts."

Madaara- "**Oh, hi Kyuubi**! Don't call me that; Tobi has been a good boy."

Kyuubi- "Whatever, but do you have Sasuke?"

Madaara- "Yep, yep!" (Starts singing " Tobi is a good boy.")

Kyuubi- "**Shut the fuck up**!"

Madaara- "Aww, is someone in a bad mood?"

Kyuubi- "**Could you possibly shut the fuck up for one minute**?!"

Madaara- "Depends what's in it for me then?"

Kyuubi- "**I will send you a motherfucking cookie! I don't know** but listen, when Sasuke gets a little more 'stable' try to lead Sasuke backto Konoha. If he wants to find Itachi he is going to have to come back into Konoha even with the risk of getting caught."

Madaara- "Gotcha! Bye, bye now!"

Kyuubi- "What-"

Madaara hung up the phone up and put it on the dash board. Then he thought: _Don't worry Sasuke, you will see Itachi again_, and continued on with the drive to Sound fully intent on knowing how the hell Sasuke had escaped. Oh yes these next few weeks would be wonderful.

~Story End~

* * *

Me- Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and guys know that as soon as I post a chp, I begin writing another.

Yukoi- Also, review because xx has this awesome notification ringtone (It's the Natsu Theme from Fairy Tail) for her email and she loves to hear it but is too lazy to keep playing it over and over again.

Sasuke and Naruto- Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

To Find You

* * *

Me- Today we are going to cut this short because my brain is over flowing with ideas so enjoy.

~Story Start~

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Screaming**

Whispering

* * *

~About two weeks later~

Sasuke awoke, a light shining in his eyes reminding him of day he was taken to that Rape Asylum called prison. Sasuke sat up and looked down seeing that he was now sitting on a comfortable bed. He swung his legs over the edge of the plushy, white-sheet-ed bed, stepping onto the cold, hardwood floor. Sasuke could painstakingly hear water running somewhere and followed the sound to the kitchen where he found his uncle getting a glass of water. His uncle turned around and saw him in the large doorway and beckoned him over to sit at the table. Sasuke sat down and took the offered glass of water drinking it all in one go. Then as if things were just normal Madara began to speak.

Madara- "So little nephew, if you don't mind; **just how the fuck did you escape?!"**

Sasuke thought with a sour expression: _Shut the fuck up._

Sasuke commenced to tell Madara the whole entire story from when he got put in prison to the time he began walking away from it. Madara felt so proud at how his 14 yr old nephew could do all that in just one night. Makes living worth it. Then Madara remembered something very important.

Madara- "Hey, Sasuke we still have to dye your hair."

Sasuke- "Oh yeah."

Madara- "So what color do you want? Red, blue, blond, purple, pink-"

Sasuke- "**Did you just say fucking pink and purple? I swear you'll-"**

Madara- "**Alright**, maybe I did go a little far with it but I do have light blue. How about that?"

Sasuke- "Alright I can handle that."

So they walked in the bathroom and commenced to take hours trying to dye Sasuke's now shorter hair. When they were done, Sasuke stood in front a mirror with light, powered blue hair that spiked just to the front and curled up a little.

Madara- "Hey Sasuke? Have you ever seen Fairy Tail?"

Sasuke- "The anime with the wizards, yeah why?"

Madara- "You sort of look like Jellal. You should get a tattoo!"

Sasuke pushed past Madara who was laughing pretty hard and walked into the blood-red living room, but before Madara could speak there was a light knock at the door causing him to postpone his thoughts. He opened the door and in the doorway stood Minato and Kakashi looking sort of tired. Sasuke slowly walked to the door momentarily stunned.

Sasuke- "**What the hell are you two doing here?!"**

Minato spoke first then Kakashi.

Minato- "We got a call from some guy telling us to go to Sound and come to this address."

Kakashi- "Don't worry; we made sure we weren't followed."

Sasuke exhaled deeply and beckoned them inside. At this Madara got pouty.

Madara- "Hey you can't just welcome people into **my fucking house!" **

Sasuke- "Hey uncle if you don't mind, can you take that stick out of your fucking ass and chill? Annoying."

Madara- "Asshole."

They sat on the couch talking going over things like who Madara was to Sasuke and who the man on the phone could possibly be even though Sasuke and Madara already knew who it was. Then there was yet another knock at the door and this time Minato got up to answer it. He looked through the peep hole and quickly opened the door shocked. There in the doorway stood his son, Kyuubi Namikaze, who seemed to be at peace with the whole situation

Minato- "**What the hell are you doing here?!"**

Kyuubi- "Geez nice see you too, Dad. I'm here to see Sasuke."

Before Minato could retort back Sasuke called out to Kyuubi waving him over. Kyuubi walked past Minato going over to Sasuke and sitting down.

Kyuubi- "Hello, Sasuke? It's nice to finally meet you."

Sasuke- "It's nice meet you too. Yeah the hair and eyes fuck up the appearance of oncoming death."

Kyuubi- "Yeah I- "

Minato**- "Hello! What the hell are you doing here Kyuubi?!"**

Kyuubi- "Dad no need for screaming. I am the one who called you. Don't you remember?"

Minato- "Yeah I remember that call but I never thought it would be **my fucking son**!"

Kakashi- "Minato-san you must stop screaming. People may hear us, predicting you have neighbors,….?"

Madara- "The name's Madara. Well, actually no for some reason they all moved all except of some girl across the s-"

Sasuke- "**Can you all stay on fucking topic, you brain dead idiots?! **We all need to make decisions and quick. It's not like I can just stay here; I need to find Itachi. Wait, Kyuu-"

Kyuubi- "Nope, Itachi said not to help you find him. He said something about the journey you will take to find him will get you ready and what do you plan to do, Mr. Smartass?"

Sasuke- "**Why the fuck do you think I said we should make some motherfucking decisions? Maybe just a little something to get a conversation going? Maybe after that we can suck each other off. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I'M A FUCKING FUGITIVE?!"**

Kyuubi sat stunned that the anger and scooted back from Sasuke sensing the deathly aura. Minato touched Sasuke's shoulder and spoke softly.

Minato- "Sasuke, look we know it's hard for you to have to go through this but you need to stay calm. You have to keep that anger inside so that when you do find your parents you can lash out on them."

Sasuke took a few deep breaths and nodded. He sat down and everyone just went back to discussing the matter at hand.

Madara – "Sasuke is right though, he can't just stay with me forever. It's not like when he kills Mikoto and Fugaku he's going to come back here."

Kyuubi- "Well, seeing that see we all have enough money to wipe our asses with, we should make a bank account for him so that when he does need money he can just go to an ATM to get it and not to us."

Kakashi- "Makes sense, hey Sasuke? You still got that $7,000 Minato and I gave you?"

Sasuke- "Yeah just as soon as Madara tells me where my shit is."

Madara- "Look in the room you came from if you can find it."

Sasuke walked off and came back with his coat from before. He took everything out of the pockets and laid it upon the table. Everyone in the room sat back wide-eyed.

Kakashi- "**Where the hell did you get the gun**?"

Minato- "Yeah, I remember you having three knives but not a fucking gun. Thank god I went for the knife."

Sasuke- "Let's just say the warden is a retarded moron. Anyway, what's today?"

Kyuubi- "Tuesday why?"

Sasuke- "Nothing, just that I escaped on a Monday."

Madara- "Yeah, about two weeks ago."

Sasuke- "**What**?!"

Madara- "Yeah I thought about waking you but didn't want to take the chance of dying. The anxiety and heat must have gotten to you. For a little while I thought you were dead but then thought: _He wouldn't escape a fucking prison just so he could die from heat stroke and nervousness."_

Sasuke- "Thanks that all I wanted to know but back to the topic. Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi- Yeah?

Sasuke- "Can you at least tell me what city he lives in?"

Kyuubi-"Ummm….About that-"

Madara- "He lives in Konoha."

Sasuke- "**FUCK! Why does he have to make shit harder than it has to be?!"**

Kyuubi-"**Thanks you fucking schizo**!"

Kakashi- "Okay, I'm getting a little tired of sitting here. Can we just continue?"

So they discussed the whole ordeal beginning with location arrangements, moving onto money issues then ending the conversation with suitable disguises for Sasuke and ways of transportation.

Madara- "So we will make a back account, get a lot more clothes for Sasuke, try to find him a suitable apartment in Konoha not to close to any police stations and probably get him a motorcycle or something. **Everyone agree**?"

All in unison- "**Yeah**."

They all looked outside and realized it was getting dark.

Minato- "Well, we all should be going now. Come on Kyuubi."

Kyuubi- "But-"

Minato**- "NOW!"**

Kyuubi quickly scurried down the steps leading outside and spotting his father's car hurryingly got in seeing that was indeed unlocked and seeing that he needed a ride because he taken a cab anyways. Everyone walked out the door and when Minato began to walk out the door Sasuke called out to him. Minato walked over and leaned down so Sasuke could whisper softly in his ear.

Saske- "Don't think just because I said I would remember you doesn't mean I won't kill you because if you even mention thi-"

Minato interrupted him by laughing loudly.

Minato-"Sasuke, I would never mention this to anyone. Just promise me that when you get the chance you will find my son, Naruto, and make him happy. Make him think his life is worth living." You are the only one I trust with him. Just do that for me."

Sasuke- "I-I promise."

With that Minato walked out the door leaving Sasuke forever.

~ About 3 a.m. ~

Sasuke lay awake in his bed thinking about the first 14 years of his life he could remember.

Sasuke's thoughts: _They_ _weren't that good but as soon I've finished this, I am going to make this life worth living. _

~Story End~

* * *

Me- Sorry if this chapter sucks but I got a killer headache, something with staring at technology since 1:00 pm.

Sasuke- It may take her a few days to update because she has killer headaches 24/7!

Naruto- So don't come hunt her. If she doesn't update for a few days then she's not dead. Just probably sleeping or drawing.

Yukoi- Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6: On my own

To Find Me

* * *

Me- Hello, well recently I have been feeling really good and so I will begin the sixth chapter of To Find You. Say thanks to coffee.

Sasuke- We hope you enjoy and please excuse her if the plot gets confusing she's starting to rush things because of how she wants the story to go.

Yukoi- She is sort of throwing things in where they don't go.

Naruto- We should've just put the disclaimer into the summary.

Disclaimer- Don't own. Just give Naruto to me Mr. Kishimoto.

Kishimoto- No.

Me- Damn! Anyways you all don't need a warning if you are still reading this, Enjoy, also this story is supposed to be set around summer so about July. I need Sasuke to age and want to have a reason why.

~Story Start ~

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Whispering

**Screaming**

* * *

~ Little other a month: July 24 ~

Sasuke awoke on the kitchen floor feeling sluggish and tired from the day before. You see the day before was Sasuke's birthday and with that being the case Sasuke and Madara commenced to get drunk off their asses (A/N: even though Sasuke was under-aged, come on he escaped from prison; he needs a drink) and pass out, ready for the impending hangover in the morning. Sasuke looked around for his uncle and found him in the living sprawled upon the couch in red fuzzy socks, jeans and no shirt. Sasuke quietly walked over feeling the need to be quiet with the throbbing he felt in his head. He lightly shook Madara who shot up, flailing his arms screaming: **NO MORE TACOS! **Sasuke's hand shook lightly with the need to hit his uncle for being so fucking loud!

Sasuke_- "Idiot_. SHUT UP! Hey, do you have any pain killers?"

Madara- "Yeah, bring me some too."

When Sasuke got back with the painkillers they popped two of the pain killers and then started to discuss plans because Sasuke was supposed to be leaving his uncle's house this very day.

Madara- "Alright so we got the bank account, here's the card and the pin is your birthday: 0723"

Sasuk- "Okay."

Madara- "I got more disguises suitable for you since you almost killed me when I picked up that playboy bunny outfit."

Sasuke- "Fucker."

Madara- "Hehe, and your apartment is in Konoha so go there. It's not in Sound; that would be too suspicious for you to drive back here every day. You got the guns and stuff?"

Sasuke- "All in the duffle bag."

Madara- "Good now come on so I can see you off little nephew."

They walked outside, went to Madara's large garage and opened it up. Inside of it sat two beautiful cars: a dark-blue Ferrari and a sleek, red Camaro but next to those cars was Sasuke's prize: an elegant, sleek, black and red Suzuki GSXR 1000 K6 motorcycle. (Those motorcycles are to die for) Sasuke walked over to it and rolled it out of the garage onto the concrete of the driveway. They had practiced drove a lot and now Sasuke had become a master at handling the piece of machinery. Sasuke opened the trunk of the motorcycle, put the duffle bag inside, hopped onto it, started it, put on his helmet and looked back at his uncle.

Sasuke- "You know that this isn't the last time we will see each other, right?"

Madara- "Kind of figured that but you should get going."

With that Sasuke and Madara said their goodbyes as Sasuke rode off to Knoha starting the search for the ones who caused him this pain. Madara stood watching thinking: _After you accomplish this make the rest of your life something that you can rethink back on and smile._

With that Madara walked back into his house waiting for the news report of his brother and wife's murder.

Madara- _One Uchiha shouldn't fuck with another Uchiha's life. You both deserve to die._

~With Sasuke~

Sasuke finally got into Konoha and drove to the darkest and far-away places out there. In a small part of Konoha where hardly anyone dared ventured into but Sasuke held no fear for what he had experienced in his life made this deserted place seem like child's play. He came up to a building that surprisingly wasn't beat up but looked sort of comfortable. Sasuke parked his motorcycle by a bike post, getting his duffle bag and chained it up. He walked to the entrance opening the doors to his new life. Sasuke began to look around the lobby liking the color scheme: a black carpet with deep red walls with little red, white outlined clouds and a few vases of white orchids. Sasuke walked to the front desk and was immediately met with the site of a older boy with blond hair and blue eyes. The boy walked up to the front and smiled brightly and spoke: loudly.

?- "Hello my name is Deidara and welcome to our inn, un. Do you have a reservation or just a one night thing, un?"

Sasuke over-looked the clear speech impairment and told him his name or his alias at least.

Sasuke- "My name is Akira Koizuma and yes I have a reservation."

Deidara looked in the book that just magically appeared and began scanning through until he made loud sound of accomplishment.

Deidara- "Here you are, Mr. Koizuma right, un?"

Sasuke- "Yes that is I."

Deidara called out name sounding like he said Savory-Dana or something. In came a man with pink hair and brown eyes and pale-ish skin.

Deidara- " Sasori- Danna, I need the key card for Mr. Koizuma please, un."

Sasori- "Alright wait here."

Sasori walked into the back room and came back with a card and a slip of paper.

Sasori- "Here's your card and the room number and floor are on that piece of paper. Enjoy your life."

Sasuke just gave him a indirect "Hn" and Sasori coldly turned around and told Deidara to come along with a mischievous look on his face. To this Deidara blushed and squeaked.

Deidara- "We c-can't do t-that here, un!"

Sasori- "We can if you're quiet."

With that Sasori dragged Deidara to the back room to do god knows what. Sasuke shrugged it off not wanting to have them get in his way. He walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. After a few minutes there was a beep and the elevator doors opened allowing Sasuke entrance. When he got inside he looked at the the slip of paper and pressed the number 5 button. The elevator went up and stopped on the fifth floor letting Sasuke step out before it dinged and closed. He looked at the paper again and started looking for room A322. Once he found it, Sasuke opened the door, then shut it behind him locking every lock on the door. Saske walked into the room not even giving it a once over before going to the first door he saw which was thankfully the bedroom. Sasuke sat his duffle bag on the queen sized bed and looked around the room looking for any type of surveillance. When he found none he sat on the bed, opened his duffle bag and started to unpack everything inside it. There sat on the bed clothes ~aka~ disguises, contacts of all colors and style; there was even a pair that looked like a bullseye. Two guns with an innumerable amount of full canisters, hair dye, about $9,000 and false drawer bottoms. Sasuke took one gun and all the money and put it in a drawer and put a false bottom over it making sure if seemed even. Then he went back to the bed and starting folding his clothes neatly staking them in a pile then putting them in the drawers and grabbing the rest and putting them in the medicine cabinet/mirror in the bathroom. Then Sasuke's stomach decided to remind him he hadn't eaten anything all today. Sasuke called room service, ate, watched T.V. for a while then went to bed. Sasuke began a little repetition of thinking before sleeping.

Sasuke's thoughts: _I am now on my own and this now only my problem. Itachi will see me again with tears in his eyes, but this time from happiness. That is if I get to him. I am going to make it to Itachi but will I be able to protect him? Only way to know is to do this goddamn thing and see what happens to us in the future. Well, might as well get some sleep: I need to be well rested for tomorrow. _

_Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sleep._

~ Inside a Dark Mansion~

There were three figures, two sitting and one standing. One of the figures sitting spoke.

?- "You have been hired to protect us and will do this at all cost, isn't that right, Orochimaru-san?"

The one standing named Orochimaru looked down upon them with his glassy, yellow snake eyes.

Orochimaru- "You have my word Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

~Story End~

Me- I am sorry for not posting up a little sooner.

Yukoi- But hey she is feeling better now.

Sasuke- So, enjoy this and be happy that she wrote it. It took her three days.

Naruto- Shut up teme. Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7: Leads

To Find You

* * *

Me- Oh my gosh. Hi it's been so long since I've been writing.

Yukoi- Well we have news-

Sasuke- We will start posting up chapters for Can You Help Me once again.

Naruto- Right now we will work on this. No warning; you don't need one.

Me- Kishimoto, if you give me "Naruto" I'll give you "Fairy Tail."

Kishimoto- You don't own "Fairy Tail" either so no.

Me- Damn, I still don't own then. Well this chapter is dedicated to skorpina18. Thank you so much you the idea! Well enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Screaming**

Whispering

~Story Start~

* * *

Sasuke sat up in his bed awaking from his slumber and scratched his powder-blue head. He stepped out of his bed standing at 5ft, 8in and went to the bathroom getting ready for his day.

~Somewhere else in Konoha~

Light shone through orange curtains onto an orange, ramen bowl patterned blanket. A small figure stirred within its confines and then there was a loud yawn then suddenly a small petite boy sat up from under the covers. He had blond, soft hair that went in every direction, bright-blue eyes that held so much sorrow, tan, smooth skin and three even scars on both cheeks. The boy's name: Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood at the height of about 5ft, 2in. He walked over to his drawers and began to take out clothes for the days. Once he took out the clothes, he looked across the room to the bulletin board that was hanging innocently up on the wall. In the middle of the board was tacked a newspaper. It seemed new but had an old feel to it. Naruto sighed dreamily at the picture on the front page of the newspaper going into la-la land where he began to speak to himself.

Naruto- "How I wish you were here and you're only two years older than me. We would be the perfect fucked up couple. I bet you're big too. Mnnhhmmm, yummy! I really hope I get to meet you."

Naruto grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom about to get ready for his day but not before looking back at picture and reading the caption above it silently.

Naruto- "14 yr old Sasuke Uchiha escaped from local prison. He's probably 15 by now; his birthday was July 23 and that's wasn't too far away from today. I hope I get to meet you."

~With Sasuke~

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom clean, fully-dressed and ready for his day. First he called room service, ordered a breakfast platter and sat at the table waiting. When the attendant brought up the food Sasuke thanked him, tipped him and shut the door. Sasuke sat the platter on the table and went to his little desk in a corner. He grabbed some paper and pencils then went back to the table. He ate breakfast, drank his coffee, cleared the mahogany table and sat down with the paper and pencils. Then Sasuke got to work on forming a plan to kill his parents and maps to them and a plan to find Itachi.

Sasuke got sidetracked and began to think about the promise he made to Minato. Surely he could go find Naruto after he killed his parents and found Itachi, right?

~With Naruto~

Naruto came out of his bathroom wet, with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He dried himself off, got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen stood his mother making waffles, his dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and his brother eating. He walked over to the table and sat down where a plate of fluffy waffles was sat down in front of him.

Naruto- "Good morning mother, father, Kyuu nii-san? Why are you here?"

Minato- "Good morning Naruto."

Kyuubi- "Morning little bro. No reason."

Kushina- "Hi sweetie! You feeling okay, hun?"

Naruto- "Yeah mom I'm fine, believe it!"

Kushina- "Okay pumpkin(1)."

Naruto gobbled down the pancakes and ran out the house before anyone could speak to him. He sat on the porch and waited until a boy with brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes and red upside triangles on each cheek.

Naruto- "Hey Kiba."

Kiba- "Hey Naru, you okay and if you aren't, don't worry; your best friend is here to help."

Naruto- "I'm fine; let's go!"

They walked off going to their favorite spot in Konoha (really just Naruto's) Ichiraku's: best ramen stand in the world (again only Naruto)

~With Sasuke~

Sasuke finally decided what he would do; he'd find Itachi, kill his parents and lastly find that Naruto boy. Sasuke decided since he thought of that he deserved some fresh air. Sasuke went to his drawer, got his gun, hid it, put on his shoes, grabbed his black trench coat, put on his black and red combat boots and closed the door behind him which automatically locked. Sasuke went over to the elevator, pressed the button and waited for the 'bing' before stepping in. He pressed the lobby button and when the doors opened to the lobby, Sasuke stepped out. He walked out the doors and walked over to his Suzuki deciding not to unchain it. Sasuke just walked off ready to do some exploring and see if he can find any clues.

~With Naruto~

Naruto and Kiba sat in Ichiraku's eating with Naruto down to his 9th bowl and Kiba on his 2nd.

Kiba- "Slow down fox face."

Naruto- "Shut up dog breath!"

Kiba- "Whatever anyways you were kind of in a dream state this morning; what happened?"

Naruto slightly choked on the ramen noodles in his mouth and blushed. Kiba saw his then sighed and chuckled.

(2) Kiba- "You were thinking about Sasu weren't you?"

Naruto- "**N-No**!"

Kiba- "Yes you were! By any chance can you tell me why you are so interested in a fucking physo?"

Naruto- "Don't call him that and he is just amazing! He escaped from jail in one day and they still can't find him. That's just freaking crazy but awesome and hot!"

Kiba- "Yeah I bet you got caught up in thinking about his dick size."

Naruto- "**I-I did not**!"

Kiba- "It's okay Naru. You can be his virgin cock slut from far away. Maybe one he will come sweep you off your feet and then take you somewhere and fuck your brains out. Hey, maybe he can get you pregnant**!**" (Chuckles)

Naruto- "**S-Shut U-up dog face**!"

Kiba- "Fine fine I'll stop the teasing for now but I'm not done."

Naruto was too busy trying not to die from blushing and tried to breathe evenly. Sometimes he just wanted to kick Kiba in the nuts.

~With Sasuke~

Sasuke arrived at his destination and began to scope out his surroundings. He spotted a short-haired red head and ran up to him.

Sasuke- "Excuse me but do you know how to get to the subway from here? You see I just came into town and I don't know where to go."

The red head just stood there with a blank look on his face. He had heavy eyeliner around his light green eyes and semi-pale skin; no eyebrows and a kanji sign for 'love'. He just kept staring forward and didn't pay any attention to Sasuke. Sasuke kept trying to get his attention but the red head just seemed deaf and mute. All of a sudden a brunette boy with long, smooth hair, fair skin and opal eyes ran up with a look of disgust on his face.

?- "What are you doing to my boyfriend?! Go get your own you little slut!"

Sasuke- "No no you have it all wrong! You see, I was asking him for directions to the subway because I just came to town and I don't know how to get there. It seems like he doesn't know so thank you anyways." _Did he just call me a slut?_

Sasuke began to walk off until he felt someone pull on the sleeve of his trench coat.

?- "Hi my name is Neji Hyuuga. I do apologize for Gaara's non- helpfulness. He is just really anti-social. Just give me a minute to call my friend and see if he knows the way there, alright?"

Sasuke-" Thank you so much for your kindness."

Sasuke thought with the most believable smile he could muster: _Just a few more months or so and I can be far away from humanity; sick ass kindness makes me want to puke. _

~With Naruto~

Naruto was about to begin his 15th bowl when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

Kiba- "Well, who is it?"

Naruto- "Neji, hold on this will take a few."

Naruto answered the phone immediately being asked a question.

Naruto- "Slow down Nejums, now what did you say?"

Neji- "How do you get to the subway?"

Naruto- "Depends, where are you?"

Neji- "In front of that book store I go to so much."

Naruto- "Okay, walk to the corner then make a right. After you make that turn go left, then take another left and you should be there."

Neji- "Thanks Naru-chan."

Neji hung up and Naruto turned back to his food putting his phone back in his pocket.

Kiba- "What was that about?"

Naruto- "Directions."

Kiba- "Ahh, okay."

They both turned back to their food continuing to talk about whatever.

~With Sasuke~

Neji- "Alright I got the directions, let's go."

Sasuke- "Again, thank you so much."

Neji- "You're welcome."

They walked to the subway and when they got there a train was already scheduled to come in 5 minutes.

Sasuke- "Well, thank you for the help and have a wonderful day."

Neji just waved his hand and walked off with Gaara in tow. When they left Sasuke smiled his twisted smile and chuckled deeply.

Sasuke's thoughts: _Thanks to those fucking idiots I may get a clue to Itachi a little sooner._

~Story End~

* * *

(1)- My mom always calls me pumpkin. I don't know why; I'm pretty skinny and I'm not orange. Also I used it because Naruto loves orange.

(2)- They were whispering in the restaurant because they were talking a criminal.

Me- Oh My Gosh! I wrote another chapter after so long. Sorry for the wait! You see-

Sasuke- No we are cutting it short.

Yukoi- Yeah I'm tired.

Me- Wait-

Naruto- Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8- So Close

To Find You

* * *

Me- Hello and sorry for being so late to write another chapter. Well today we should just get to the story.

Yukoi-Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Don't own. TT_TT

Warning- Again you don't need one but in this chapter someone will get killed. ^TT3TT^

"Talking"

**Shouting**

Whispering

_Thinking_

~Story Start~

* * *

Sasuke got onto the subway train once it arrived seeing three already occupying it. He sat down near the automatic doors and watched as the cart started moving, making everything zoom by and look blurry. The underground train slowed to a stop about 20 minutes later, letting the doors open to let in passengers. In stepped a brunette male with red, upside-down, triangle tattoos on his cheeks and a boy with a hoodie on which covered everything except his brilliant, radiant, sparkling blue eyes.

Sasuke's Thoughts- _His eyes look so fucking familiar but where the fuck do I know them from? Oh well, might as well just fucking forget it. It not like I can answer someone else for the damn answer._

The brunette (We know it's Kiba) and the blue-eyed boy (We know it's Naruto) sat down and began to chat.

Kiba- "**Why are you so obsessed with that loony anyways, foxy?"**

Naruto- "**Dog breath, he is not a loony! He happens to be really hot!"**

Kiba- "You're just too busy thinking about his cock to actually think about him being a nut-so."

Naruto- "Shut up you stupid we dog! We are around other people you know!"

Kiba- "See, you didn't deny it but whatever fox face."

Sasuke's Thoughts- _Just one more stop and I can get away from these bakas!_

About another 20 minutes and the subway slid to a stop and the automatic doors slid open. Sasuke grabbed his trench coat (even though it's summer) and stepped off the train full of idiots. He walked a few blocks making sharp turns (of course remembering each one) avoiding strays until he came upon his destination. A black-stoned shop that read in big, red, glowing letters "KISAMES!"

Sasuke walked into the shop seeing that it was a tattoo shop. He immediately saw a man with very light-blue skin and dark blue hair. The man beckoned him over and gave Sasuke a creepy smile to which Sasuke just returned.

?- "Hey, my name's Kisame and welcome to my tattoo shop. Do you have an appointment or just a walk-in?"

Sasuke- "Walk-in."

Kisame-"Okay, do you have a design in mind or just want me to sketch something for ya?"

Sasuke- "Naw, here."

Sasuke pulled out a small sheet of paper and gave it to Kisame who examined over it with a relaxed expression.

Kisame- " That's it? Well, great; less work for me. So where do you want it?"

Sasuke pulled down his shirt collar pointing to the junction of his neck where his shoulders met.

Kisame- "Aright, ummm… do you mind taking off the trench coat? **You're not hot**?"

Sasuke- "Sure and naw, I just ignore the heat."

Kisame- "You're a tough one. Alright lie down so we can get started."

~13 Minutes Later~

Kisame- "Alright, well go look in the mirror and tell me if you like it or not."

Sasuke walked over to the full-body length mirror and pulled down his navy-blue collar (Think of Sasuke's outfit back in the ninja academy) looking over the three commas formed to make a tight circle. (His curse mark)

Sasuke- "Looks good, actually even better than the sketch; thanks."

Kisame- "No problem. Now that's $26."

Sasuke took about $30 out of his pocket, counted out $26, stuffed the other $4 in his pocket and gave it to Kisame.

Kisame- "Thanks for coming and if you ever need another tattoo I'm always here…..

Sasuke- "Oh yeah sorry; it's Akira."

Kisame- "**Well, have a nice day**!"

Sasuke grabbed his trench coat and walked out the door. He walked straight a few more blocks before seeing a store with a giant sign reading "ZETSU'S KILLER MUSIC!"

Sasuke's thoughts- _Well, I could use an IPod; some music would be nice._

With that thought, Sasuke walked into the music store intent on getting something to clear his fucked up mind. He walked up to a man with green, white and black-striped hair, presumably Zetsu.

Zetsu-" **Welcome to Zetsu's Killer Music! We've got everything from tablets to old-school eight-tracks and will gladly assist you**. So you looking for anything in specific or just browsing?"

Sasuke- "Actually, I'm looking for an IPod."

Zetsu- "Okay, well they should be in aisle 3. When you're ready to buy something, just bring it up so we can ring it up."

Sasuke- "Thanks."

Sasuke walked down until to coming to aisle 3 instantly seeing the IPods among other devices. He scanned the racks and displays until he came upon a plain, white one. _A case and that should do it._ With that thought in mind he grabbed the IPod and went searching for a case. An aisle over he found cases of all colors, shapes, textures and sizes. Sasuke walked through the aisle finding no interest in any of the cases he saw before him. Then he came upon a rather ordinary black case with only one thing making it stand out. A small but prominent red and white fan symbol square in the middle on the case. Stunned, Sasuke grabbed and walked to the front of the store placing the IPod and case onto the counter.

Zetsu- "**Hey, I see you found an Uchiha case. Those are rare and very popular!"**

Sasuke- "Popular? Why are the Uchiha's popular?"

Kisame- "**Their youngest son of course! All the teens are raging over him.** He sort of reminds me of some guy from a movie with escaping jail and all. Well, do you want it or not? That's the only one left."

Sasuke- " Sure I'll take it; how much?"

Zetsu- "Well, the IPod is $126 and the case, since it's a rarity, is $34 so your total would be $160."

Sasuke pulled out enough money to pay the bill, grabbed his stuff and walked out the store. After walking back in the direction he came from for a few blocks, Sasuke was snatched into an alleyway instantly being pushed back onto the cold, brick wall. A man with a low, gruff voice, gray-ish hair that reached his neck and dark-tan skin (1) spoke in a soft whisper.

?- "Give me everything you got and I won't kill you."

Sasuke feeling a familiar bubbling of blood-lust in the pit of his stomach got cocky as hell- "And if I don't?"

?- "Ah smart guy. Well what a waste but you asked for it."

The man reached in his back pocket, pulled out a knife and held it to Sasuke's throat.

?- "Any last words?"

Sasuke- "As a matter of a fact yes; don't ever fuck with Sasuke Uchiha."

When Sasuke uttered those words the man backed away as if he had been burned with wide eyes and labored breaths looking as if he just shitted a brick. (Probably did) Seeing that the guy was scared shitless, Sasuke quickly grabbed the knife and plunged it into the man's throat instantly killing him. Sasuke wasn't going to stop there though; the blood-lust took over and he continued. He took the knife and stabbed the guy in the chest well over 50 times. The male lay dead and cold on the ground as Sasuke deeply chuckled and carved an 'S' into the dude's stomach. After cleaning up, making sure there was no DNA to be traceable, making sure no blood got on him, he grabbed his stuff, grabbed the knife and wiped the blood on the guy's pants leg, and walked out of the alleyway walking in the same direction once again.

Sasuke's Thoughts- _Well, that felt good but maybe I should get rid of this damn hard-on. Fuck that was hot! Especially when he was scared but I need to learn how to torture people and not instantly kill them. There's no fun in that; sharpen those killing skills too. I didn't come this far just to fucking die. Need to hurry up and find leads to my sadistic older bother, Itachi. I feel like the older brother though. Well, I just have to show the little knucklehead who acts older._

With Itachi~

Itachi collapsed onto the bed with Kyuubi following suit.

Kyuubi- "Tell me when you're ready for round two."

Itachi- "Perve."

Kyuubi just shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Itachi's bare waist. (2)

Itachi's thoughts-_ Little brother should be in the city now or should I say big brother. Taking care of his business and all; more of big brother than me. I depend on him more than he depends on me. Hope you find me soon 'big brother.'_

With that last thought Itachi relaxed back into Kyuubi's strong arms and chest before softly whispering "I'm ready." Then their large bedroom commenced to be filled with loud, ear-splitting moans and low grunts they would get complaints about later.

~Story End~

* * *

Information to know-

(1)- It's Hidan.

(2)- They had sex and it was KyuuIta not ItaKyuu.

* * *

Yukoi- That was a really good way of ending this chapter; on a really hot note.

Me- Thanks but anylemon, sorry it took sooooooo damn long for this chapter. School work is a demon.

Naruto- Sasuke sounds like a demon.

Sasuke- Shut up you dobe!

Naruto- Jackass/Teme!

Yukoi- Shut up you damn idiots! Anywriter, if you have any chapters you would like us to fix up on or just some ideas for future chapters let us know. Also we are looking for a beta. So if you happen to know one or are one would like to "beta" us, let us know.

Me- Well hope you enjoyed this installment of "To Find You!" Until next time Ja Ne!


End file.
